


So Far

by elisetales



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisetales/pseuds/elisetales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long stay in medical, Abel finally takes a grumpy Cain home where, under the influence of medication, he makes some rather surprising confessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Far

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> **Adding the dub-con tag as Cain is under the influence of pain medication. 
> 
> Written for this request over at the Starfighter Request Meme: 
> 
>  
> 
> _Abel picks Cain from the medical, Cain is high on medications, and a long night of happy fluffy sex ensues. I want Cain to be completely out of character (blame the meds!): loud (I want all the oohs, aaahs, and yes please Abel) and uninhibited. Love making and exalted proclamations of feelings totally take place. In the morning Abel is scared out of his skin that Cain will deny it ever happened, but Cain decides to own to everything he said :) Happy end. That's it, butterflies in my stomach just ate my ovaries. Thank you in advance._
> 
>  
> 
> Might not be precisely what you're looking for, but I hope this okay!

Cain hissed and slapped the medic's hand away from his stitches, glaring up at the bearded man and gritting his teeth. "Don't. Fucking. _Touch_ me," he growled.

Abel was there at the medic's shoulder then, pink and flustered and embarrassed when he had no reason to be, like Cain and his bad temper was somehow his responsibility. Cain was getting sick of the little blond's meddling; would have told him to fuck right off and never visit him again if Abel wasn't so good at giving sneaky blowjobs whenever the curtains were drawn.

"He doesn't mean it," Abel said quickly, stepping round the medic and shielding Cain from the asshole's gloved and prying hands. "He's just tired. He had a really long day yesterday and he, uh, didn't sleep very well last night. He doesn't mean to be so surly—do you, Cain?" Abel asked, throwing Cain a stern glance over one shoulder.

Cain scowled at him. Didn't mention that the reason he'd hardly gotten any sleep was because Abel had insisted on shoving him over and sharing the tiny cot with him, curling up against his side and petting his hair like he was some sort of wounded animal.

"Nuh," was all Cain could bring himself to say.

The medic looked down his glasses at the pair of them, those creepy blue eyes lingering a second longer on Cain, and drawled, "Well. It hardly matters now. Cain, you're due for discharge this afternoon."

"I'm fucking _what_?" Cain demanded, trying to sit up and wincing when his bad leg gave a particularly excruciating throb of pain.

"Relax, Cain," Abel muttered impatiently, without looking at him. "Discharge from the hospital." The " _you idiot_ " went unsaid, though it was implied in Abel's tone.

"Get your things together. Your partner can escort you out," the medic added. His voice was dry, inflectionless, though Cain was sure the man was absolutely gleeful at the prospect of getting rid of him; Cain could see the triumphant gleam in his eye.

He didn't give a fuck, though, and was pretty gleeful himself at the prospect of getting the hell out of here and back into his own bed. Hadn't fucked Abel proper in weeks, not since the accident, and he was starting to wonder if Abel even wanted it anymore. He hadn't tried, not even when he helped Cain shower. All he'd done was suck his cock whenever Cain wanted it, like it was his duty to do it, and treated him with fucking kid gloves, like Cain'd break if he pushed him too hard. Cain couldn't wait to get him alone and remind him just who he belonged to, and just how much he liked getting fucked.

Cain sniffed, threw the covers off his legs, and gave Abel a well-meaning pat on the ass, eliciting a muffled yelp. The medic turned away from them both, looking seconds away from an eyeroll, before Abel said, "Wait! Is that... is that it? You can't just throw him out of here! What about his leg?"

"It's healing well. Cain, I'll have one of the junior medics organize for regular rehabilitation appointments, but you're no longer at risk of infection. It's safe for you to return to your quarters."

"Well what about his pain?" Abel burst out, before the medic could turn his back on them again. "You don't know what he's been going through with his leg, sir. He'll never admit it, but he's still hurting. If you don't give him something, there's no way he's going to sleep."

"Shut up, Abel," Cain warned through his teeth. He knew Abel meant well, but if the little shit's meddling cost him one more fucking night in here then he was going to strangle him.

The medic adjusted his glasses and lifted his tablet, silent and ignoring Abel's questioning glare. He scribbled on the screen with the stylus for a few seconds before glancing back up at Abel. "I've put him down for a prescription of pain relief; you can pick it up on your way out," he explained, like Cain wasn't even there. "He'll sleep just fine." He did look at Cain then, and Cain wasn't sure he was imagining the relieved smirk on his face as he said, "Goodbye, Cain."

Cain snorted at the medic's back, and Abel's twisted look of worry, then said, "Come on then, princess. Get my shirt and help me the fuck out of here." He swung his legs over the side of the bed and touched his feet to the cool ground. The soles of them tingled and he wiggled his toes, could almost taste the freedom he'd been pining after for what seemed like forever.

Abel gave him an unreadable look—might've been pity—and patted Cain's cheek, trailing his fingertips along his jaw and neck before he closed his eyes, shook his head, and cleared his throat. Cain watched him fuss about for his clothes and belongings and wanted to touch him, grab him and kiss him. Couldn't though, was still too fucking weak to even stand on his own. All he could do was watch him and feel useless, wonder why the fuck Abel had stuck around this long and whether he even knew it meant something to him. 

Abel found his clothes eventually—must have had them laundered for him too, because they smelled like him, like a clean navigator—and helped Cain into his shirt and boots, gentle with his leg, before he slung Cain's arm around his shoulder and finally lead him out of the medical bay.

* * *

An hour later and they were back in their little room, for the first time in weeks even if already it was like Cain had never left. He was lying back on their bed now, smoking lazily and staring at the ceiling, hogging Abel's side of the bed too.

For a moment Abel just watched him from the door to the head, then padded on over to the cabinet where he kept his clothes, slipping into clean underwear and a t-shirt—an old one of Cain's. He'd slept in it every night when he'd been alone, needing Cain's smell and the comfort of him, though he'd never admit it to Cain.

Cain was still staring at the ceiling when Abel glanced back at him, clicking his tongue and humming to himself.

"How's your pain?" Abel queried.

"Can't feel nothing," came Cain's slow reply. He tore his eyes away from the ceiling and smirked at Abel. "You done yet? Get your ass over here." He patted the empty space beside him.

Abel flushed hot, embarrassed he was still so shy around Cain even after all this time, and everything they'd done. "You should sleep," he replied, hanging up his towel to dry and avoiding Cain's look. "It's late, and you just got out, and.. it's been a long day. I-I've still got so much work I need to catch up on and—"

"Heh, what's your problem, princess?" Cain interrupted with a little snort. "Didn't say I wanted nothin'."

He was right, he hadn't, and yet Abel knew that look and knew what he was thinking about. Abel wasn't sure it was such a good idea, though; not with Cain buzzed on painkillers and—with the injury to his leg—unable to do even half the things they'd once been able to do, namely having Cain bend him over and fuck him, anywhere and on anything. These days it was just a handjob, or a blowjob, or Abel trying to awkwardly rock back and forth on top of him. He wasn't sure he trusted himself to do even that and not hurt Cain's leg, though.

"Abel," Cain said, gentler this time.

Abel looked at him.

"Come here."

Abel sighed and joined him on the bed, let Cain sling an arm around his shoulders and grab at his ass, press his nose to his hair. "Fuck it's good to be back in this bed," Cain said, giving Abel a sharp slap on the ass and squeezing his thigh. 

Abel jumped, tried not to think about how badly he wanted Cain, just the way he'd been before his accident, and admitted, "It's been kind of big without you."

"You missed me, huh?"

"Of course I did," Abel answered. "Why do you think I spent so much time in medical? I missed you a lot."

Cain pulled back to stare at him then, right in the eye, so close it was uncomortable to meet his gaze. "Fuck, Abel," he started. "I don't know what I would have done without you." He swallowed and licked his lips, brushed a lock of hair behind Abel's ear and warmly cupped his cheek. "You're the only one who's ever given a fuck about me, you know that?"

"That's not true," Abel said softly, but he was blushing to the tips of his ears now, pleased even if he knew Cain was only this mellow, this kind, because he was buzzed.

Still, Abel placed his hand over Cain's and leaned into his touch, not sure how long it'd last and wanting to make it stretch while it did. Cain had never been quite so gentle with him, even when Abel had always wanted him to be. Now that the moment had finally arrived, Abel wasn't sure what to make of it.

Cain watched him and didn't say anything else, didn't move a muscle. Abel narrowed his eyes at him; tried to read Cain's expression and figure out what he was trying to say without words.

"But you must have—"

"Abel."

"Your family?"

"You're the only one who gives a fuck about me," Cain repeated, squaring his jaw. "You're the only one I can trust. You never fucking deserted me. You never left me alone, Abel. Fuck, just... come here."

Abel stayed still and quiet and let his eyes flutter closed as Cain leaned in to kiss him, lips delicately brushing his, nothing like his usual bruising, forceful kisses. No tongue. No teeth. No cruel fingers tangled in his hair, tugging on it and keeping his head in place. Just Cain's lips on his. Abel was sure it was all too good to be true, that any moment now he'd wake up in the chair beside Cain's bed in the medical bay with Cain snoring, or complaining, or slapping Abel's hand away whenever Abel wanted to hold his.

Cain was just as gentle as he undressed him, taking his time and kissing Abel's bared skin, touching him like he'd never get another chance, running warm, calloused hands up over Abel's back and down his sides, pulling Abel down on top of him and massaging his shoulders. He was careful and unusually quiet as he prepared him, not breaking their kiss as he pushed slick fingers in and out of him, patient and not so fussy as Abel explored Cain's body with his hands too—Cain letting him now, not barking orders and telling him where he could and couldn't touch.

Abel pushed down the guilt as Cain took his waist and rearranged Abel on his lap—hard cock rubbing against his ass, Abel moaning and rocking back against it, needing it and wanting him, more than he'd ever wanted anything and like he'd only ever wanted Cain.

He knew it wasn't right to go through with it. Cain was still buzzed, this wasn't like him, and yet Abel couldn't let an opportunity like this one slip him by—the opportunity to have Cain like this for just one night. A Cain who wanted him and respected him and told him all the things he wanted to hear. He'd never see this Cain again once Cain was all better, and Abel was far too selfish to do the honorable thing.

"Fuck," Cain breathed, tipping his head, back arching as Abel carefully straddled his lap, avoiding Cain's wound, and guided himself down onto his cock.

"God, _Cain_ ," Abel whispered, squeezing his eyes shut and bracing himself with his palms laid flat on Cain's chest, overwhelmed by the sensation of Cain inside him again, slowly filling him, hands all over him and surrounding Abel in his smell.

He leaned forward and slowly began to rock back and forth, doing most of the work and letting Cain relax, pressing his face into Cain's neck and breathing deep, dragging his mouth slow over Cain's pulse point. His heart pounded steady against Abel's lips and Abel kissed it, delicately sucked at the skin there and kissed it again.

Cain dragged him back by the hair to claim his mouth and kissed him rough, grabbed Abel by the hips and thrust up into him hard, making him cry out, growling low in his throat as he lifted Abel up and down and built up a steady rhythm.

Abel clung fast to him, nails digging into his skin, and closed his eyes, turning his face to the side and letting his lips graze Cain's cheek. "I've missed you," he confessed in a whisper. Everything, Cain and his kisses and the way Cain fucked him. He wondered if it was really even Cain he was talking to. If Cain would even remember this in the morning, or if he'd care. Abel didn't want to think about that.

Cain slowed a little and slid his palm down Abel's bare chest, wrapped a hand around his cock and firmly tugged up, making Abel whimper. Abel pressed his lips to the corner of Cain's mouth, needing to kiss, and bucked up into his hand, letting out a strangled noise when Cain slipped his thumb over the head to tease him, increasing the pressure of his grip and jerking him faster, dragging Abel close to the edge.

He came when Cain bit his shoulder, less savage than usual but still hard enough to hurt. Abel shuddered against him and pushed fingers through his hair, kissed him again and pushed his tongue inside Cain's mouth, suddenly familiar when Cain yanked at his hair and kissed him just like he used to, wet and bruising and rough. Cain had always known just what he liked and how to give it to him, even when Abel hadn't known it himself.

He took hold of Abel's hips then, fingers digging into the sensitive flesh, and fucked him without restraint, Abel trembling as Cain pounded into his oversensitive body. "Fuck, _Abel_ ," Cain groaned when he came, pinching Abel's skin between his fingers, dragging his lips along the column of Abel's throat and sliding hands up his sides as he tried to catch his breath.

"Forgot how fucking good you were," he murmured against Abel's skin, rubbing Abel's back. Abel let out a breath and reluctantly rolled onto his side, resting his head against Cain's chest and listening to his heartbeat, bereft and empty now that it was over and done with and Cain would never be so considerate again.

It was silent for a long time before Cain said, "You remember the accident?"

Abel nodded, rubbing circles on the centre of Cain's chest. Swallowing, he said, "Yeah. I'll never forget."

"Do you remember what I said, right after?"

"No," Abel whispered. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about that day—the smoke and fire and the overpowering smell of coolant and burnt rubber. The coldness in his chest and the crushing certainty that they were dead. Both of them. That everything was over.

"I couldn't hear you," Abel went on after a pause. "I was screaming. I thought you were dead and...everything was so loud."  
  
"I said I loved you."

Abel froze. He sat up and looked down at Cain. Cain wouldn't look at him, just stared at the opposite wall, breath uneven and shallow. "You don't know what you're saying," Abel said quietly. "You were confused. You were hurt, and now..." Abel bit his lip and felt his heart sink inside his chest. "You're high now. You don't even know what you're saying. You don't even know what—"

"Fuck you, Abel," Cain muttered.

Abel pressed his lips together and, heart still hammering, laid his head back down on Cain's chest, twisted their fingers together and held Cain's hand to his heart. "Did you mean it?" he asked in a whisper, couldn't help himself, was so desperate to hear Cain say those words that he didn't even care if it wasn't true, or that Cain wouldn't mean it in the morning.

"Yeah I meant it. I love you," Cain answered in a low voice, sounding distant, like he was thinking, or maybe just tired, finally about to fall asleep.

Abel pushed himself up to kiss him, one last time on the cheek, and settled back against his chest. "I love you too," he said, because he did mean it. Even if Cain would never mean it like he did. Even if in the morning he'd probably hate himself for saying it.

* * *

When Abel woke up, Cain was hot and sticky against his back, good leg thrown over his and arm tight around his waist. Abel's mood deflated the second his thoughts cleared and the events of last night came back to him in a rush: The sex with Cain. Cain telling him he loved him. Abel saying it too.

Abel groaned to himself and pressed the heel of his hand to his eye, mortified with himself. Cain was going to run when he woke up, unable to face Abel after what he'd said. Abel didn't think he could bear to watch that happen. He'd leave first if it meant avoiding hearing Cain tell him he hadn't meant any of it, and that it was Abel's fault for being stupid enough to listen.

He peeled Cain's arm off him and gently tried to wriggle away without waking him, stiffening when Cain groaned and tried to pull him back. 

"Ugh, what the hell are you doing, Abel?" Cain grumbled behind him, tired and cranky and voice thick with sleep. 

"Er, I uh, I..." Abel searched his mind for the right thing to say.

Cain sat up before he could finish, though. He leaned over him, mouth close to his ear, and said, "Leaving so soon, baby? What gives, it's early as fuck."

"I-I've got a lot to get done today," Abel stammered. "I should probably get an early start."

"Bullshit," Cain murmured, letting his teeth graze Abel's earlobe. "Never said they needed you at the lab today. You were running. Don't be a fucking coward, Abel. Now lie down and go back to sleep, for fuck's sake." 

Speechless, Abel let Cain pull him back to bed and settled against his chest, eyes wide open in the dark as Cain idly stroked his arm. Cain's words from last night echoed back at him, Abel reeling as Cain's arm tightened around him and they finally sank in.

 


End file.
